BGC)Final Victory
by Fido
Summary: The war is over and Genom won. Or did they?


FANFICTION:(BGC) Final Victory 

by 

David L. Lindquist (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

DISCLAIMER: All BGC characters and settings are the property of AIC. They are used without permission. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

FORWARD:This story started as an idea I got while writing N&D, Sylia's Choice pt.2. It wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. C&C is, as always, needed desperately. If someone wants to do a MST on it I wouldn't mind at all. (HINT,HINT,HINT.) :) Thanks to David Johnston and Craig for the C&C and Jusenkyo Guide for the MST!!!!. 

Thanks and enjoy!! 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

August 28th, 2038 

* The waiting is always the worst, * I thought,absently skimming the latest district pacification reports. * But it should be over soon.* 

I continue reading the reports, satisfied with the progress at which the people are coming to accept GENOM's rule. *No,* smiling as I corrected myself, *accepting MY rule.* The light knocking on the door momentarily disrupts my revelry then I realize the identity of the caller. 

" Enter Mr. Koshe," I command, letting my voice express a slight note of irritation I didn't truly feel. I watched the door slowly open and my aide walked in. He carried a slip of paper in his hand as he strode to the front of my desk, gave a quick bow, then placed the paper on my desk. 

"Chairman Quincy," he emotionlessly says, "We just received word from the battlefield. The last remaining army units surrendered an hour ago." His face broke into an large smile. "We won, sir." 

I take his words in slowly, savoring each one as he speaks it. *We won.. I have finally won,* my thoughts just barely able to contain the satisfaction I felt over achieving my most important goal. 

"Excellent," I replied, not able to suppress a smile, "send my personal congratulations to Commander Benoit and release the new reports to our press." 

It then occurs to me that now would be the time to take care of some unfinished business. 

"Also bring me prisoner #5628 and prepare a clean-up crew," I added, "That is all." 

He bowed then quickly left to complete his tasks. I open my lower desk drawer and take out the pistol I keep there. It still smells of burnt gunpowder. I pull the clip out to check the ammo. One shell left, just as it should be. I replace the clip, put the bullet in the chamber, then set the pistol on my desk. I hope I don't have to wait long. 

A few minutes later, I hear the knocking that foretells the arrival of my 'guest'. I say nothing as the door opens and the two C-55 boomers carry in the prisoner. The restraints force her into a kneeling position. Her gray prison uniform filthy and unkempt. She puts up little resistance to them until she sees me, then she starts to struggle with every ounce of strength she can bring forth against her bonds. No doubt trying to get lose so she can extract revenge for what I did to her teammates and family almost two years ago. 

As I walk around my desk, the boomers set her down on the floor, placing a hand on each of her shoulders to prevent her from tipping over. She glares at me. Her brown eyes showing an almost tangible rage. I lean back on my desk and smile. 

"How are you today Ms. Stingray?" I ask pleasantly. "I hope your accommodations aren't too uncomfortable." 

"Go to hell!" Her angry response didn't surprise me. 

"You know, your Knight Sabers never presented a threat to me or GENOM," I say,ignoring her outburst." As a matter of fact, I would say that the Knight Sabers served me very well." 

"What!?! " she exclaims, confusion and anger showing on her face. 

"I thought you would have figured it out by now," I state it like a parent to a child then I give an exaggerated sigh. " All right, I'll explain it to you." 

"The Knight Sabers killed Mason and Yuri," I declare. "Both potential threats to mine and GENOM's well being. You also defeated Largo twice, destroying, perhaps GENOM's greatest enemy," my smile widens slightly as I see the comprehension form in her eyes. 

"I can assure you it was pure coincidence," She replies with a voice cold as ice. 

"True, but because of it I would of left you alone," I then let my smile drop, "but you tried to take my company from me. That is why I executed the others and kept you alive.....until now." 

I turn to get the gun off the table. 

"You're about to receive a great honor, Sylia Stingray." I state as I retrieve the gun from my desk. 

I notice she stop struggling. Turning back with the gun in hand , I look at her. Almost her whole being gives the appearance of acceptance to her fate. I aim the gun so the bullet will hit her directly between the eyes. To her credit she doesn't close her eyes but seems determined to stare right down the gun barrel. Our eyes lock and I remember when I did this to her teammates and brother. The look on each of their faces as I squeezed the trigger. Now it's her turn. 

"For the crime of treason I hereby sentence you to death," I proclaim, staring directly into her eyes. "Sentence will be carried out immediately." 

I let my voice rise to an triumphant shout as I slowly squeeze the trigger. "Let this be the first act of the NEWLY CROWNED RULER OF THE WORLD!!!!" 

"........RULER OF THE WORLD!!!!" 

The unexpected yell shattered the silence of the hospital corridor, causing the head physician to drop his electronic clipboard. Sighing, the doctor slowly bent down and retrieved it. He stood up as a second year resident come out of one of the rooms. 

"What happened Dr. Yosho?!" he asked, an expression of confusion on his youthful face. "I thought only coma patients stayed in this area of the hospital." 

"They do Brian," Dr.Yosho replied as he checked his clipboard for damage. "Are you finished with your patient?" 

The resident gave a slight nod affirmative, his confused expression now partially mixed with curiosity. 

"Come with me." 

They walked down the corridor. The clicking of their hard sole shoes against the linoleum floor echoed off the walls. A few moments later, the doctors arrived at a door with a small window three quarters the way up. 

"Take a look," Dr. Yosho requested. 

Brian walked over and peered into the window. It looked almost like any other hospital room. The only difference came in the medical boomer that sat next to the bed. He watched as she took a kleenex and cleaned some drool from her patient's mouth. Except for the blue tinge of the boomer's skin, he couldn't tell her from a regular nurse. 

"That's a new 33-M medical boomer, isn't it?" he asked. 

"Yes, " Dr. Yosho replied, "but take a closer look at her patient." 

Brian again gazed into the room. The patient appeared very elderly. The strangest part concerned his eyes. Though open, they vacantly gazed at the ceiling. No life at all within them. As he observed the patient, Brian realized that he knew him from somewhere but couldn't place the face. 

"He looks familiar, " Brian said, still staring at the patient. 

" Does the name 'Quincy' ring any bells?" Dr. Yosho replied, with a slight smile on his face. 

Brian's head spun around, surprised and shocked. 

"Not 'the' Quincy?" he replied. 

"Yes, " Dr. Yosho responded back. "Mr.Quincy, former CEO of the GENOM Corporation. He occasionally yells something out from time to time. Did you ever hear how they found him?" 

"No, I haven't." he said turning around to face the older doctor. 

"His aide went to tell him the outcome of the electronic vote to accept the takeover bid. He knocked on the office door and didn't get any response. When he opened the door, the aide noticed the outer window broken. He then looked towards the desk. Quincy just sat in his chair with a letter of the vote results clutched in his hand. Oblivious to the world." 

"He could only blame himself for it though," Brian responded as they both started to walk down the corridor. " Imagine, using 40% of his own stock to vote for the takeover that would wipe him out. I wonder what possessed him to do it." 

"God only knows," Dr. Yosho said evenly, then he continued with his story. "The new CEO set him up here. Ms. Stingray even donated the boomer to give him around the clock care." 

They walked for a few minutes more then Dr. Yosho snapped his fingers. 

"Almost forgot....Mari wanted me to ask if you and Linna would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" 

"I don't know," Brian replied as they turned the corner. "I'll have to talk it........" 

THE END ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

-- 


End file.
